


don't wanna fight again

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: AgentCorp Stories/AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Fictober prompt: 9. "Will you look at this?"Lena calls Alex for help on a project, even though they hadn't spoken for a few days after an argument.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorp Stories/AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	don't wanna fight again

Arguments were the worst thing to happen during a relationship. They happened, it would be worrying if they didn’t. Even so, that didn’t make it any easier when Alex and Lena had an argument. It was a big one, big enough that Alex would consider it a fight. And now, a few days later, they hadn’t spoken to each other. Supposedly, it was to give each other space, but now it seemed like they were avoiding each other. After all, how do you interact and make up after something like that? Both women were incredibly stubborn and incredibly awkward. But, they loved each other, and would eventually make up.

Lena was the one to reach out first. It wasn’t direct, she didn’t intend to address what they had fought about. Still, she needed to talk to Alex. She needed help, and the only person she knew who could do it was Alex Danvers.

“Lena?” Alex said nervously when she got the call from her girlfriend one morning.

“Hey… Listen, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, but I need a favor.”

“You okay? You sound exhausted…” Alex said, already reaching for her keys. “Lena, have you slept at all the last few days?”

“I think you know the answer to that… Look, point is, I need your help on this stupid project I’m working on. It’s a huge deal and I can’t figure it out and-- will you look at this? Please?”

“Of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Alex said gently. As she headed over to Lena’s lab at L-Corp, she wondered what this meant for them. Lena wanted her help on something, that was a good sign. Even so, they’d have to address what they’d argued about. As scary as that was, she wanted to help Lena in any way she could. She still loved her, after all.

About half an hour later, Alex was at Lena’s lab. She typed in the passcode that Lea had only trusted her with, and wandered in. 

“Lena?” She called out, looking around.

“Over here, darling!” Lena called out, her voice tired but exhausted. Alex breathed a gentle sigh of relief. Lena was still calling her “darling”, another good sign. She walked over and stood beside her girlfriend.

“What are you working on?” She asked, looking through some of Lena’s notes. 

“Remember that alien family you were worried about last week? The ones who had to stay in containment with filter air because they were allergic to something in it?” 

“Yeah…” She nodded. “They still are in containment, actually. They’re deciding what to do. The plan was to help them get back to their own planet, but they don't really want that. They want to be here.” 

Lena nodded. “Right. I remembered you mentioning that, so I decided to take a look at what was wrong and see if I could find a way to prevent them from having such bad reactions to the air. I did find the allergen, which you can see in my notes. I’ve been running some tests to try and create a sort of medication for them, to prevent them from being harmed by the element. But the problem is that I’m having trouble figuring out the data. I’m better at the tech side of science, but you? You’re all about bioengineering and medicine. So, I need your help.”

Alex nodded slowly. “So, you called me, the women you’re fighting with?” Her tone wasn’t accusatory or judgemental, but she was a bit curious about Lena’s motives.

“I called the woman I love who I happen to know jumps at the chance to do science, the woman who is far more capable than I in this subject matter, the woman I love. Al, just because we had a fight doesn’t mean that I stopped caring for you. It was a fight. It was difficult, and it sucked, but it happens in every relationship. And we are fully capable of making up. And I want to make up. I’m glad we gave each other space to think and process, and I am ready to move forward and work through it. But I really need your help on this.” Lena explained. 

And she was right, they loved each other, and they could work through it. Did they always see eye to eye? No. But that was okay, so long as they talked through it.

“I want to talk about it. I do want to work through it.” Alex replied, reaching over to touch Lena’s shoulder gently. “Can we go out tonight? After work? We could go out to dinner, then go home and talk a bit about what happened?” 

Lena nodded and turned her head to kiss Alex’s hand gently. “Absolutely, my love. I’d be happy to. We’re going to be just fine.” 

The two of them didn’t end up going out that night, they ended up working together through the night to create a solution for that family. It was okay, though, they would talk later. Right now, they just wanted to work together and reconnect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving Fictober so far! I hope you all enjoyed today's entry! Thank you for your feedback on the Dansen story I posted yesterday!
> 
> You can see all of my oneshots, stories, fictober stuff, etc on my Tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)!


End file.
